Someone Real
by Basscop69
Summary: Warning: spoiler ish for s6 - Mini and Alo one night in Morrocco. Rated M because it's Skins, not because this one-shot is hugely smutty.


She's a little drunk, he's coming down from his high, and the party is dwindling to a close – it's just the two of them on the rooftop, and neither of them can entirely remember how they ended up together. Rich is busy with Grace, Liv with her new conquest; no one knows where Matty or Franky are. Nick's either passed out somewhere or with a conquest of his own.

Music still pumps through the air, and Mini takes another sip from the champagne bottle.

Alo holds his hand out for it and she snorts.

"Dream on, farm boy. This is mine."

He pulls an unhappy face, grumbling as he searches for something else to drink – but all the beer bottles surrounding them are empty.

She thinks she hears him mutter something about sharing, but she's gazing out at the sky now.

"I'm selfish, remember? I don't share."

Something about the tone of her voice makes him glance at her. Her long golden hair is a little more rumpled than usual – though it has been since they got to Morocco, to accompany her wilder dancing and longer nights, part of trying to drop the uptight image – and her brown eyes are wide and dark without the gleam he's used to.

He's suddenly reminded of another party, another time when it was just the two of them. (Funny how that's happened again). Her hand on his shoulder, trying – almost awkward, almost _cute -_ to comfort him; and then as he glanced back to see her sat on the sofa, her eyes just as dark as they are now and her smile faltering and quiet and suddenly almost beautiful.

Before then he'd always thought Mini was hot – like everyone did, was supposed to – with her blonde hair and flawless white skin and short skirts. Hot, but a bitch. But in that moment, he remembers, she'd seemed almost luminous. He'd never seen her like that before.

_You're actually all right, aren't you?_

He'd just stared for a moment. Before she'd reminded him that he was supposed to be fucking off.

The moment had disappeared, and he'd left. But he's looked at her in a slightly different way ever since then. He's had this fondness for her – he can't help it. Because, really, she _is _all right. Mini McGuinness is not the bitch she pretends to be. He only has to remember the first time he saw her dance, stoned though he was - actually dance - her attempts to groove to dubstep, the kind of cute way she twisted her arms next to him and let go, the simple joy of the two of them dancing, even if he had been a little off his face.

And weird though it might seem, he knows her well enough to know she's not all right now.

He scratches his head. "What happened with you and that Spanish guy, anyway? Juaves?" He drags the name out deliberately, exaggerated; and she rolls her eyes.

"It was Juan."

She doesn't say what happened to him, though, and he notes the past tense.

He shrugs. "Well, he looked like a bit of a dick. And his hair was _gay."_

A snort escapes from her before she can help it, though really all she feels like doing is crying. There are tears in her eyes anyway.

He grins at her, pleased he has at least elicited a smile – he notes her glossy eyes too - and picks up the champagne bottle she set down.

"See? You're good at sharing." He takes a swig, much to her outrage.

She refuses it when he holds it back out to her. "I don't want any now, farm boy. Backwash!"

"More for me."

He's more than happy to take a few more gulps; and this offends her enough that she tries to wrestle the bottle off him. He's grinning because she's as strong as he suspected she was, girly exterior or not, but he manages to hold her off.

Till she pushes at his chest, and falls on top of him – and then they're both laughing. She has a nice laugh, he thinks. He's noticed it before.

She's practically sitting on his bare chest, his fingers closed around her wrists; and it occurs to her how warm his hands are – that, and the hardness of his legs under hers, his red hair its usual mess and his funny face.

She likes his face, she realises. She likes his goofy grace, his grin and the warmth in his eyes. And she likes the feel of his hands on her skin. She likes Alo for just being so...Alo.

Maybe that's what drives her to lean down and kiss him.

She tastes of champagne and strawberry lip gloss, and her hair tickles his face; they break apart, and her eyes are huge above him. He stares up at her, almost like he's asking her permission. Almost like both of them are testing what just happened.

She leans down again, fusing her lips to his because she likes the feel of his mouth. He tugs her closer, deepening the kiss as his hands bury in her hair. It's so soft and tangles in his fingers, and as his tongue enters her mouth he feels her grip his shoulders, like she's holding on.

He's never kissed anyone like this – or rather, never been kissed so hungrily by a mouth as sweet as hers, little breathy moans as her own fingers bury in his hair and they tumble, legs sliding over each other.

(And she thinks that kisses were never like this with Nick or even Juan, who were all aggressive tongues and groping – Alo kisses her slowly and deeply, jaw sliding as his hands slide down to her arms, cupping her face.)

He's on top her now, gazing down at her.

"You're...beautiful." It's almost a whisper; and the awe in his voice gives her a strange feeling. "You know that?" Not hot or gorgeous, but beautiful.

He thinks of a drunken night on Mini's bedroom floor – after his failed attempt to sleep with his ex baby-sitter turned prostitute – the sweet scent of her shampoo or perfume (such a girly room he's sure he shouldn't have felt quite so comfortable there); thinks of Liv lying next to him and her exasperated whisper. _You should wait for someone real. _Mini had been there too, fast asleep on the bed next to him – he remembers the sound of her even breathing, that girly Mini smell as he fell asleep.

_Someone real. _

He realises there is no one realer than the girl lying underneath him, even if it should make no sense. Mini. It's her – her and that mane of golden hair, her attempts to insult everyone, temper tantrums and awkward adorable dancing. Her and the sweet, fruity smell that is intrinsically her and those dark eyes now wide and almost nervous. She bites her lip. The she tugs at his neck and pulls him back down to kiss her again, arms curling around him. His bare chest is hot against her. It makes her want to feel his skin against hers completely, so she breaks the kiss to lift her top off – but he's kissing her once more as soon as the material's gone, and his hands slide to her bare waist.

As his kisses slip down her neck and trail down her torso, she wonders how the hell he learnt to kiss so well.

He just wants to taste her skin. He wants to kiss her there to see if she tastes of strawberries too. His mouth finds her knickers and her hips suddenly push up against him – and he wonders if he's done something wrong.

"Don't stop," she whimpers.

She'd never let Nick eat her out. His hands had slipped down there a few times, but the idea of it had aways grossed her out. Just a little. It had just felt - weird, for his mouth to be there. Invasive.

But Alo's mouth is hot, and his kisses so..._nice _that her toes are curling and the last thing she wants is to lose that contact. It's still a strange sensation, but something about the fact that it's Alo makes her relax. His mouth wanders rather than pushes; like he's exploring her. Not judging her.

It's not like he's an expert – but then it's not like, really, she has any idea what an expert even feels like. All she knows is that she's enjoying this. _A lot. _In fact, she's not even thinking any more; just wriggling under the feel of his mouth and his hair that she buries her fingers in. And his tongue -

Something curls inside her belly, too; a kind of warmth, and her fingers squeeze tighter as she feels it run down her spine – Alo's mouth is undoing her, and suddenly she's gasping as she realises she's _coming. _No one has ever given her an orgasm before.

She's pulling at his hair now, trying to pull him back up to her. Her lips find his, tasting herself on them, and she ends up on top, legs curled over him. Her hand slips to the zip of his trousers and she can feel his hardness. She actually wants to return the favour, but he catches her before she can, reaching for her hips on top of his.

It's slow and almost clumsy at first, but she likes the fact that he holds her and lets her control the speed; and what she really likes is the expression on his face as she rocks her hips above him. She kisses his chest and the hollow of his collar bone, just below his ear. And he clings to her hips as he comes; and then she folds her head on his bare chest. She can feel his heart beat under her ear. They're both slightly sweaty, and she's sure her hair is a mess.

But somehow, lying in Alo's long arms under the stars with his chin tucked over her head – even if it is just for the night, just for now – none of it seems to matter. Hundreds of miles away from her real house, she feels like she's come home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I've never written anything for Skins before, but I'm so obsessed with this couple (even if they haven't actually happened yet / may not at all...) so I thought I'd give it a go! This is purely AU, obviously, based off the promo for season 6 and that cute mini episode. I have no idea if Mini gets together with some Spanish guy, just that she appears to be kissing someone with dark hair in the promo...definitely not Alo :( But I really, really wish they'd get together! Pretty please read and review if you're a Malo fan, so I at least know there are some of you out there :) And apologies if anything seems OOC or un-Skins like!**


End file.
